<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by BigFatBumblebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725366">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee'>BigFatBumblebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padme love Obi-Wan, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Empress Padmé Amidala, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Palpatine is Dead, Possessive Behavior, Some Fluff, Sorry - slow/infrequent updates!, but order 66 still happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of searching the Emperor and Empress have found their Obi-Wan, and they're going to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1081</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Well, it was inevitable that they would find him eventually.</em> Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to himself when that first familiar ripple of his Grand-Padawan met him in the Force. Curious, wanting, and then satisfied and eager when he felt her locate him, amongst the thousands of other dirty slums on Tragis’ most insignificant moon. He supposed with everything, his shielding must be ropey at best.</p><p>She was some way off, but he was under no illusion that it was only a matter of time before she would be crashing into his hut and he would find himself on his knees in front of the Empress and Emperor within the cycle. And probably dead within the next two.</p><p>He looked around and wondered vaguely what he should do. In his current state he couldn’t run (he was pretty sure his left ankle was at least sprained) and it would be pointless anyway. She was dam good, his Grand-Padawan. Should he pack? He snorted at the ridiculous thought, despite the pain it brought as his ribs ached. What kind of prisoner brings luggage?</p><p>On a strange distant level, he was rather surprised at how calm he was being about his inevitable impending doom. But his sluggish, fever addled mind couldn’t really offer him anything else. <em>Useless</em> he thought irritably.</p><p>He sat down gingerly on his pile of blankets that had been serving as a bed for the past month or so and ran his hands through sweaty hair. <em>Ugh </em>he was disgusting. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about it for much longer.</p><p>There really was nothing for it. He looked around again, mentally saying goodbye to his grim dwelling. He had no affairs to put in order or possessions to re-distribute, but he was sure the family next door would benefit from the meager contents of his kitchen and he hoped they would be able to sell or use his blankets and pots.</p><p>For about the thousandth time he patted the space at his hip where the familiar weight of his lightsaber had been up until two years ago. He wondered if the Emperor had it now or if it had been thrown on the rubbish heap along with the Republic.</p><p>Well, with nothing else for it he did what all Jedi do when faced with the inevitable, he sank into a light meditation and monitored Ahsoka’s murky presence coming ever closer.</p><p>He was almost ridiculously easy to capture, when she finally strode into his hut; he hadn’t even bothered to lock the door. She knelt beside him on the floor.</p><p>“Master Obi-Wan” she breathed.</p><p>“Hello there” his usual greeting came out as rather a mumble, the pain and heat from his many injuries and aliments making themselves known again. But he felt a smile cross his face. It really was wonderful to see her. She was a young woman now, probably taller than him, he realised dimly. Far from the teenager he’d taught and guided.</p><p>“Force, Master…” she turned wide blue eyes on him and didn’t seem to know what to say.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this Ahsoka” he said quietly.</p><p>She looked at him calculatingly, suddenly cautious.</p><p>“I do Master, I promise it’ll be fine” she said firmly, her demeanour changing to mean business. She drew one of her sabres and he closed his eyes as he waited for the <em>snap-hiss</em> that would signal his death. He was suddenly angry. Surely Anakin (<em>The Emperor</em> his mind corrected him as usual) wasn’t going to make her kill him? But then again who knew these days?</p><p>“Sorry Master”</p><p>He drew in a deep breath, still no noise but he heard her shift and then to his absolute surprise, there was a thunk and a sharp pain in the back of his skull.</p><p>And then nothing.</p><p>---</p><p>Consciousness came slowly. A lifetime as a field Jedi and two years on the run from the <em>Empire </em>meant instinct kicked in and he methodically catalogued his surroundings and status without moving an inch.</p><p>The constant background hum spoke of a ship, and the pitch of the hum suggested hyperspace. He was lying on something soft and warm but he was in an awkward and uncomfortable position curled up on his side. <em>Ahsoka</em> he remembered dimly. She must have brought him back to her ship to be delivered to the Emperor and Pad-Empress. <em>Oh thank Force</em>. He had a mad moment of gratitude towards the Universe. At least Ahsoka hadn’t had to do it.</p><p>She had hit him bloody hard though! He reflected. It took a lot of effort not to groan at the pain in his head as he gave in and shifted slightly, everything was throbbing, and old injuries were complaining. Opening his eyes briefly he observed his hands were tied tightly in front of him with both rope and force-suppression cuffs, his ankles likewise and…he felt a stretch about his mouth and poked with his tongue, confirming he was gagged.</p><p>“…in pretty bad shape, can we have a team ready? Great, yeah tell Skyguy but maybe get them to wait…hmmm…Yeah out of it. Think it might be a bit much. No…no definitely secure…Ok see you soon, should be an hour or so.”</p><p>He heard the beep of a com channel being cut off and footsteps through the cabin. Giving up the game he opened his eyes properly.</p><p>“Hi Master Obi-Wan”</p><p>She approached him cautiously, as if the various restraints (and another shift told him they were around his knees too. <em>Really Padawan?)</em> as well as his possible concussion, illness, and the various wounds from escapes and scraps over the last few months weren’t enough to stop him from leaping up and duelling her.</p><p>His vision was still a little blurry but he saw small orange hands extended towards him and he was chagrined at the rather pathetic noise of protest that left his throat.</p><p>“Shh it’s OK” she said, and gently laid cool hands on his forehead. He closed his eyes; it was bliss. Ahsoka however, made an unhappy noise.</p><p>“You’re really not well Master” she pointed out, quite unnecessarily. He rolled his eyes and she smiled a little.</p><p>“Sorry” she said. “We’ll be home soon though, and we can get you sorted out.”</p><p>He looked at her confused for a moment, what in the galaxy did that mean? A thought struck him, maybe they weren’t going to the Imperial ship? Maybe Ahsoka was with some rebel group and this was a rescue?</p><p><em>Oh shut up Kenobi she said ‘Skyguy”!</em> He was so annoyed with himself. It was like thinking through custard.</p><p>“Mmph” he shifted a bit in his, frankly rather over the top, restraints and looked pointedly from Ahsoka to his bound hands and then back again.</p><p>She looked pained for a moment before dashing his hopes.</p><p>“Sorry Master, I really need to get you there, and I know you’re…” she dithered for a moment “a bit out of it right now” he made what he hoped was a disparaging noise, that she ignored “and I can’t risk you pulling anything” she explained.</p><p>“Mmph” he tried again, shaking his head and then stopping abruptly. <em>Ow! </em>He groaned in pain. He was gratified when Ahsoka looked guiltily back at him.</p><p>She put her fingers on his head again and he felt a gentle hint of a force suggestion making him drowsy. Not enough to fully knock him out, he supposed that knocking out a Master was still a little beyond Ahsoka, but it was enough to make him close his eyes and relax against the pillows.</p><p>“Not long Master Obi-Wan, just hang in here.” And he heard light footsteps walk away.</p><p>---</p><p>He must have dropped off to sleep shortly after because it was to shouts, noise, and the bright light of the ship doors opening that he awoke.</p><p>Blinking hazily he lifted his head. It still hurt but not nearly as much. He took stock again to find nothing had changed. He was still completely immobilised and totally unable to defend himself.</p><p>He heard many footsteps and indistinguishable voices, until one heart-breakingly familiar, softly accented tone cut through the noise and he closed his eyes in despair. He’d know that voice, <em>those voices</em>, anywhere in any state.</p><p>“In there? Right stand by with the kit”</p><p>Sure enough, heavy footsteps came up the ramp and the concerned face of a clone medic stopped in front of him. He almost didn’t breathe for a full minute. Kix. He had sudden flashbacks to the aftermath of countless battles waking up to that face filled with concern, fiddling with an IV or some bandages. Or those features scrunching up in annoyance as he attempted to dodge medical for the third time since a battle had ceased.</p><p>The visions he saw in his nightmares of that face and armour blankly stepping over the body of younglings. Or aiming a blaster at a faceless being in Jedi tunics.</p><p>Kix seemed to be having a similar moment and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Obi-Wan.</p><p>“General.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him in silence. Not that he could say much.</p><p>“General it’s so…good to see you.” Kix moved closer in the same cautious way one would with a wounded dangerous animal. Kix extended a hand and to Obi-Wan’s eternal shame he flinched back, shuffling awkwardly away and reflexively trying to curl further in to himself. It made his ribs hurt.</p><p>Kix immediately withdrew his hand in the face of his General’s distress and took in his appearance.</p><p>“Easy General it’s alright” he turned to Ahsoka “Bit much isn’t it Commander?” he asked Ahsoka incredulously, gesturing at Obi-Wan’s bound form.</p><p>The Togruta hovering in the doorway flushed a little but shook her head.</p><p>“It’s Master Obi-Wan, you know what he’s capable of! I couldn’t take any chances” she said defensively.</p><p>Kix shook his head and turned back to the figure on the bed. Reaching behind himself he took something out of a bag on the floor. Keeping it out of Obi-Wan’s line of vision he advanced again.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sir we’ll get you out of these and nice and comfortable soon enough” he said in a soothing voice. Obi-Wan made a noise in the back of his throat but couldn’t shuffle away any further as Kix came closer.</p><p>The bodies of his friends he saw in his dreams, and the pictures he’d seen on the holonews flashed before his eyes again and he made a whimpering noise. Couldn’t they just kill him? Everything hurt, he felt raw inside and out and he just wanted it to end.</p><p>Too late, he saw the syringe in the medic’s hand. Kix held him firmly as he attempted to wriggle away and quick as a flash it was plunging into his neck.</p><p>He groaned around the gag as almost immediately everything began to feel heavy and sluggish.</p><p>A sedative.</p><p>Kix stroked a hand through his hair gently as his eyelids closed and just refused to open again, and once more he lost consciousness.</p><p>---</p><p>Since the Commander had informed them she had successfully located and picked up their wayward Jedi Master, the <em>Fearless One</em> had been a hive of activity.  Quarters had been prepared, the med bay re-stocked, clothes ordered. One industrious brother had even re-done the menu in the mess.</p><p>Even with the Emperor breathing down their necks and the Empress doing a classier version of flapping (which seemed to involve re-doing everything they did) there was an atmosphere of genuine excitement and anticipation like Kix hadn’t experienced in years.</p><p>Everyone was fond of General Kenobi, and now that the Imperial Guard was a mixture of the longer serving members of the 212<sup>th</sup> and the 501<sup>st,</sup>, most of the Vod on board had had personal interactions with the senior General and were similarly devoted to him. As well as making those he spoke to feel like the most important people in the galaxy, the General had saved all their lives at the expense of his own safety more than once. Menace that he was.</p><p>Now though, Kix wished they had managed expectations a little better. He looked down at the figure in the bed and felt nothing but sadness and a kind of feral protectiveness.</p><p>Sedated and hooked up to IV lines and various monitors, covered in bandages and bacta, their Jedi was almost unrecognisable as the cocky, brilliant, formidable warrior that Sith Lords and Clanker Generals had ran from.</p><p>General Kenobi was deathly pale and weighed at least half what he did when Kix last saw him. His cheekbones far too prominent and the bags under his eyes spoke of a lifetime of sleepless nights. Bandages around his head obscured his trademark copper hair, and one arm was securely strapped at an angle across his chest. Kix had fitted an IV line to his free hand that was feeding him vital nutrients and sugars to combat the dehydration. Under the light blankets, bandages were helping to support broken ribs and Kenobi’s broken left foot was heavily wrapped. There was a deep gash that Kix had spent the better part of an hour cleaning and treating on the back of that same leg that had been weeping for Force knows how long, but it explained the fever and infection.</p><p>Kix wanted nothing more than to keep him wrapped in blankets and in his direct line of sight forever, and he knew the other brothers in the med bay felt the same.</p><p>He sighed and looked at the General’s chart, starting a mental list of everything they still needed to do; continue with the anti-biotics, start him on some kind of diet, take care of his blood pressure…he was lost in his musings for a moment before a punctuated series of coughs from outside the door had him hastily putting the pad down and standing at attention.</p><p>“Ok Kix you’ve had him long enough, I <em>know</em> he’s asleep” The commanding, impatient voice of his Commander-in-chief and Emperor rattled through the room as he swept in. Dark tailored cloak floating behind him and boots making almost no noise, he looked at Kix accusingly. Authority and age hadn’t really changed Anakin Skywalker, in Kix’ opinion. With the loss of his home and his Master he had become, if possible, more impatient and prone to changeable moods but at his core he remained the boisterous, bold man who wore his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>“Commander we promise to be quiet we just need to see him.” Kix’ Empress followed right behind her husband in a rustle of expensive fabric and high heals, a worried look on her beautiful face and anxiety in her voice.</p><p>Kix understood where they were coming from; they had both devoted themselves almost whole-heartedly to searching for their lost…Kix wasn’t even sure how to describe it, friend? Family member? And he knew how desperate they were to see him. It had been all he could do to keep them both at bay whilst he cleaned General Kenobi up a bit and examined him. Not only did he need to focus solely on his patient, but he knew they would both be upset at the state he was in, and he needed to look after them too.</p><p>He turned to meet them both, obscuring General Kenobi from view, not intimidated in the slightest by the two most powerful people in the Galaxy.              </p><p>“Sir, My Lady” he said politely.</p><p>“Kix how is he? Is he here?” The Empress craned her neck to look behind him whilst the Emperor simply looked prepared to sweep him aside.</p><p>“My Lady, Sir, he’s in bad shape” Kix said softly. He looked at his C.O in the eye. “I need your assurance that you will be as calm as possible, the last thing General Kenobi needs is stress, I have been unable to ascertain the status of his Force connection.”</p><p>“I promise Kix”</p><p>The medic nodded.</p><p>“He’s in bad shape” he repeated “but just bear in mind that he will recover, with a lot of care and attention and rest he’ll be back to normal” he assured them, attempting to mitigate the nasty shock they were about to receive. It was always hard seeing a loved one in this situation.</p><p>He stepped aside and Emperor Skywalker rushed to General Kenobi’s bedside, the Empress stepping to the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Obi-Wan” The Emperor breathed in dismay, taking his friend’s good hand in his, IV line and all. Lady Skywalker said nothing, simply covered her mouth with her hand and blinked away watery eyes.</p><p>“Commander, tell us everything” She asked, turning emotion filled eyes on Kix.</p><p>Kix nodded and picked up the chart again.</p><p>“His injuries are extensive; cracked skull, broken left arm, broken ribs, a problematic laceration on his left calf that was infected as well as a broken left foot” he looked at them both. “All of this is easily fixed” he assured them, answering the horrified look on the Empress’ face and the anger that flashed in the Emperors eyes. Not giving them a chance to speak he carried on. “Our bigger problems are his malnutrition, exhaustion and dehydration. Again, all fixable but it’s going to take a bit more time.” He placated them again. “My biggest concern, however, is his mental state” Kix admitted.</p><p>“What do you mean?” the Empress asked. Skywalker merely nodded. He hadn’t taken his eyes off their sleeping companions face. He raised one hand to brush tenderly against his bearded cheek, as if reassuring himself that the other man was real.</p><p>“Commander Tano reports that he was fairly out of things when she found him but was calm enough. It was when I met him on the ship that he seemed to struggle.” He looked at them both in turn again. “Obviously, he associates the <em>vode</em> with the fall of the Jedi. That, and the physical condition he’s in speaks to a very difficult mental state. I think it’s imperative that we make sure he remains calm.”</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>“Thanks Kix”</p><p>They paused whilst the couple absorbed the information, staring at their companion.</p><p>“How long until he wakes up?” Emperor Skywalker asked, finally turning to look at Kix.</p><p>“It’s difficult to say, we’ve given him some good painkillers and a sedative but he obviously needs to catch up on a lot of sleep so it could be a good few hours yet.” Kix dithered uncharacteristically, choosing his next words carefully. “I’m not sure, your Imperial Majesty’s, that it’s a good idea for you to be here when he wakes up.” He said slowly. “I think it might be very stressful for him until someone can explain that he’s safe” he held up a hand to stop protests. “I have said the same thing to Cody, Rex, and the rest of the <em>Vode</em>. Let me get him a little stronger physically before we make him confront everyone. It’ll be overwhelming.”</p><p>Both of them looked at him, the Empress a little lost and the Emperor with just the barest hint of hurt in his eyes.</p><p>“Of- Of course Commander” the Empress answered for them. “Whatever is best for Obi-Wan”.</p><p>The Emperor had gone back to staring at the sleeping man, and said nothing.</p><p>“Can we, can we stay with him a while longer?” she asked, and Force knows Kix couldn’t have said no to that face.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be right outside.” He said, and gracefully took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Aa soon as the door closed behind Commander Kix Padme let out a sob.</p><p>They found him; they’d found Obi-Wan. He was here, safe and back with them. But Force why was it so upsetting?</p><p>“C’mere Angel” Anakin beckoned her over, holding his free arm open and she didn’t hesitate to drag over a chair and press herself to her husband’s side.</p><p>She sniffed. Anakin kissed her on the head.</p><p>“It’s OK Angel, he’s here, he’s with us. And Kix said, with a bit of care and rest he’ll be fine” he assured her, confidence in his words but he still hadn’t let go of Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p>“I know” she sniffed again and wiped her eyes “I’m so glad we finally found him, but look at him Anakin” she said quietly. “He’s been through so much.” It was her turn now to reach over and push her hand through the hair on top of his head, above the crown of bandages.</p><p>“Yeah” he choked out in response, before turning fierce golden eyes on her, the usual blue gone in the face of his emotions. “But he’s back with us and we’ll look after him Padme. Nobody’s ever going to hurt him again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan wakes up, though not for long, and we get some answers in the form of a flashback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Obi-Wan drifted towards consciousness, and immediately realised he was in another unfamiliar location.</p>
<p>He forced himself to keep his breathing even and his heartbeat calm as he began his process of cataloguing injuries. Only to find he…couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything besides a vague heaviness and the exhaustion permeating everything.</p>
<p>He felt panic close around his throat. Why couldn’t he feel anything?</p>
<p>The beeping next to his bed sped up with his heartbeat and he cursed himself as scenarios began to fill his head. Was he paralyzed? Had he lost his limbs? Had they done something to his brain?</p>
<p>The beeping sped up even more and he opened his eyes as the panic started to take over. Dimly he registered shouting above the ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>White. All he could see were machines and instruments in a clinical white room.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey General it’s alright. It’s alright Sir you’re fine”</p>
<p>Someone put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to sit up and he squirmed against it as best he was able. It didn’t register for a moment that he could, in fact, move but everything was harder than normal, slower and…thicker. He’d been drugged.</p>
<p>He felt sick.</p>
<p>Someone barked out instructions he couldn’t hear and the concerned face of a clone medic (Kix?) appeared in his line of vision.</p>
<p>“General Kenobi I need you to calm down for me please” he said firmly, in a tone of voice Obi-Wan knew all too well.</p>
<p>Like the instructions of the Master’s of his youth, it provoked an automatic, knee jerk reaction and Obi-Wan immediately concentrated on his breathing and on lowering his heart rate.</p>
<p>“That’s it Gen – Obi-Wan.” Kix’s voice took on a more soothing tone. “In and out, in and out.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan allowed himself to be guided and gradually synchronised his breathing. He blinked at the face above him.</p>
<p>“Kix?” he croaked out.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you Sir, it’s been a while” The person who was indeed Kix smiled broadly at him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked around and tried to sit up, attempting to get his bearings. Looking down at himself he was unbelievably relieved to see all his limbs still attached. His left arm was strapped securely across his chest and his left foot was elevated on a cushion and wrapped thickly in bandages.  </p>
<p>“No no Sir, just lie back. You’re safe but you’re injured.” The hand pushed gently at his shoulder again and he sank back on to the bed, exhausted.</p>
<p>“What…What’s happening?” he asked, struggling to get his words out. His brain was refusing to co-operate and his tongue was unusually cumbersome. The Force was dull, it wasn’t screaming in danger as he’d expect, or aching in the usual way.  </p>
<p>Kix nodded in understanding and waved a hand. Another, younger looking trooper appeared with a plastisteel cup of water and a straw, pressing it into Obi-Wan’s hand. He drank deeply until Kix gently took it off him.</p>
<p>“You’re in the med bay General, you’re injured and ill” Kix informed him “but the important thing to know is that you’re safe. We’re not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could feel his sincerity in the Force and closed his eyes. He didn’t quite know where to start. He took in more of the room.</p>
<p>At second glance he recognised a slightly more up-market version of a standard medbay, found on any republic cruiser.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with me?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Kix seemed to be on firmer ground as he looked down at Obi-Wan’s chart. He was sure the medic was having the same bizarre sense of déjà vu as he was; this strange exchange was almost mundane during the war.</p>
<p>“Well Sir, I’m afraid its not pretty, but it’s all fixable if you let us take care of you” he stared, and Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to get away from here as soon as possible. Away from the Empire, away from ghosts of another life, and back to safe anonymity.</p>
<p>“You had a concussion, a broken arm, broken ribs and a broken foot and I’ve healed a couple of serious lacerations. As well as that we’re treating you for dehydration and malnutrition.” Kix motioned to the drip attached to his right hand. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, thoughtfully.</p>
<p>That didn’t sound too bad. Or did it? He didn’t feel too bad, certainly. Just tired. It suddenly occurred to him that if he was in the medbay of a cruiser, then he was <em>on</em> a cruiser.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Kenobi!</em>
</p>
<p> He was irritated with himself, he couldn’t afford to be sluggish at a time like this!</p>
<p>“Can you take me off the painkillers?” he asked Kix. He closed his eyes. Articulating himself without slurring was an almost insurmountable effort. “S’hard to think.” He explained.</p>
<p>Kix looked at him for a full two seconds before his lips thinned and his eyes narrowed .</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Ahh they were indeed back on eerily familiar ground; Kix was annoyed with him.</p>
<p>“But-“ he tried desperately.</p>
<p>“General” Kix interrupted. “I understand your frustration, but you are my patient and I am in charge of your wellbeing for the moment. It would be detrimental to your health if I took you off the drugs.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowled. Everything about this situation was too familiar, was it a dream? His frustration only grew when he realised he couldn’t cross his arms or sit up. He shifted in his supine position, willing the fog in his brain to clear.</p>
<p>“Where am I?”</p>
<p>Kix looked down at him and began fiddling with the IV bag next to his bed. He appeared to think about his next words carefully.</p>
<p>“You’re on a cruiser, manned by members of the 212<sup>th</sup> and the 501<sup>st</sup>.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The 212<sup>th</sup>, his men. The 501<sup>st</sup>, Anakin’s men.</p>
<p>That was significant, he was sure, but he couldn’t quite…</p>
<p>“The Emperors ship?” he asked, quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir” Kix didn’t meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is…are they here?” Obi-Wan’s heart did a funny spasm when he thought about his best friend and dear Padme. Despite everything, he hoped they were happy, and well.</p>
<p>He didn’t hear Kix’ reply. He was no longer in the room with him, already the memories were coming, unbidden and unwelcome, as usual. Vivid, brutal flashbacks.</p>
<p>He lay back on the pillows, the painkillers taking their toll and the nausea slowly building. He closed his eyes against it all and attempted to curl up defensively.   </p>
<p>
  <em>He was tired, messy, and everything ached.  The elation of finally defeating Grevious made him feel giddy and lightheaded.  For a few bright moments it looked like they’d won the war. No more death, no more oppression, no more fighting. Cody smiled at him from the other side of the canyon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then a sudden pain in his skull had him faltering, gasping and clutching at his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something was terribly wrong. His former student, his best friend was shaken to his very core. Blackness crept into the edges of Obi-Wan’s vision as he fumbled for his com, already urging Boga into a gallop as they rushed back to his ship. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Force was screaming at him. A din so loud it nearly overwhelmed him. He had to get back to Coruscant, back to Anakin. Now! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin’s frequency wasn’t going through. The pain in his head was almost blinding. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pick up pick up pick up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“General” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan looked down at his right hand man as Boga ground to a halt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cody, I’m- I’m sorry, you’ll have to take care of this” he gestured at the battle raging around them and slid glracelessley off the lizard, standing shakily next to the clone.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cody there’s no time” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GO! GO! GO NOW! The Force was wailing at him again, almost physically pulling him towards his ship and back to his place by Anakin’s side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I need-“ he took a breath “I need to get back to Coruscant now. I’m sorry” Obi-Wan looked at him helplessly, begging Cody to understand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shock was evident on the Commanders face for just half a second, before he validated all of Obi-Wan’s opinions and stood to attention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir, yes Sir. We’ll follow the battle plan as discussed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you” Obi-Wan breathed, already turning to get to the ship. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh by the way” Cody followed him to the ship. “I think you’ll be needing this” he said, holding something aloft as Obi-Wan climbed in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lightsabre. He could have kissed Cody right then. Wonderful man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you Cody” he tucked it away safely. “Now, I must get a move on. I’ll see you soon my friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ache in his head dulled as he took flight. The guilt at leaving his post was completely obliterated by the overwhelming knowledge in the Force that he was doing the right thing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thoughts kicking in to overdrive he leaned in to his bond with Anakin and to his intense and absolute relief, felt the pulse of life there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sagged in his seat, examining the bond further. He was alive, but there was something very wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pulled out his commlink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pick up Pick up Pick u-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His former padawan’s wobbly blue form appeared on the dashboard. Obi-Wan almost wept with relief. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anakin – what in sithhells is going on? The Force, its-!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master” the younger man interrupted him, eyes wild and hair all over the place. “I have just learned a terrible truth.” He visibly swallowed. “I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan stared at him. He felt the sudden inappropriate urge to laugh. Chancellor Palpatine, a Sith Lord. The Sith Lord. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a ringing in his ears. He felt sick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It made so much sense. Force, it all made so much sense. He looked at Anakin again, the Force ringing with truth at his words, not that it occurred to Obi-Wan for one second to doubt him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran shaking hands through his hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master please, I need your guidance” Anakin’s plea broke him out of his shocked daze. Here and now. He was needed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anakin where are you?” he asked sharply. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In the rotunda” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“End this transmission immediately and go and find Master Windu personally. Tell no one else what you know and send no transmissions of any kind.” He instructed quickly and firmly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master where are you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m on my way. I will find you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His friend nodded, and Obi-Wan cut the transmission off, hoping to Force it hadn’t been intercepted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He set the co-ordinates to the senate rotunda. If he was clever about using hyperspace lanes and pushed the engine to her limit he could be there in three hours. Anxiety squeezed at his chest. Three hours too long. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sank into a deep meditation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on, just wait for me, he pleaded with the Universe. The Force was rising in volume again. He had to be there; for some reason it was vital that he was there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He almost tumbled out of the fighter when he landed at the Senate building. He had felt Anakin’s supernova presence though their bond from the outer atmosphere, and located him next to another softer, warm and familiar presence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran into the building. The dark side of the Force was building, attacking him from all sides as he got closer to its epicentre. No longer shrouded or disguised, it was like a black hole sucking him in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…have to Angel, please go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anakin!” He found Anakin and Padme in the corridor outside Padme’s office and sprinted over to them. Padme had tears in her eyes, and Anakin was as pale as death. They were clinging to each other, Anakin grasping her to him. They were both shaking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Obi-Wan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both turned to him in relief. Padme made a jerky movement, as if to embrace him, only to catch herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master I…We were…” he looked a little unsure Obi-Wan waved a hand in dismissal. They had bigger fish to fry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice low and urgent. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re – Master Windu and the others, they’re in the Chancellors office. Windu told me to stay away” Anakin explained desperately. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair again. He understood why Mace told Anakin to stay away, he was unpredictable and reckless. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But his friend was the strongest Jedi he knew, sheer power and skill on his side, and they’d need everyone they could get for this fight. He had every faith Anakin could handle it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to join them. Quickly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Force was blearing an alarm again, Anakin looked at him, unsure for a moment before finding his resolve. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes Master.” The young man turned to Padme. “I’ll come back” he said earnestly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan stepped closer to them both, bolstering with his physical presence as well as in the Force. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll bring him back to you Padme, I promise” he swore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In another situation the looks of horrified surprise that crossed both their faces would have been comical. Bless them, they thought they’d been subtle?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan waved his hand again impatiently. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“We don’t have time for this” he snapped. “Anakin, we need to go. Now.” He paused desperately. “Everything…</em>everything<em> is about to happen.” He turned to Padme. “I’m sorry” he said gravely. “But I swear I will do everything I can to protect him and he </em>will<em> come back to you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin nodded, immediately trusting his mentors’ words, and they both took off down the corridor to the Chancellors office, synchronising immediately. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were outside the doors when they both felt it. A heart-breaking shatter in the Force, a wailing of loss that stabbed them both through the heart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With one look they burst through the doors, and the scene that greeted them would stay with Obi-Wan forever.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The bodies of Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar were lying just inside the door, eyes blank and lifeless, null in the Force. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The darkness in the Force was almost suffocating, Obi-Wan had to squint against the pressure in his head and felt something wet drip from his nose. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both Jedi nearly faltered at the scene in front of them, but years of training and Force instinct kicked in and they raced towards the other end of the office. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Palpatine’s form was twisted beyond recognition. Grey, shrunken and icy white, he was curled in the corner of the window pane, Mace Windu’s purple blade inches from his throat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An almighty cry rose up from the…being in front of them and suddenly the air was full of Mace Windu’s agonised screaming as the Sith monster shot deadly lightening at him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” Anakin gasped. Obi-Wan was unable to make a noise. Both went in to strike, Anakin pushing the Sith with the Force and Obi-Wan launching in with his sabre to pull the lightening away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the Sith was quicker and more powerful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan felt pain bloom across the back of his head as he was thrown against the far wall of the office, he watched helpless as Palpatine’s saber appeared from nowhere and with his free hand he swung at Anakin, distracting him and pushing him back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With one hand the Sith was keeping the young man at bay as Master Wundu rose into the air still screaming and with a mad cackle Palpatine threw him through the glass and on to the streets below. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“NO!” Anakin yelled and ran to the window, only to be sent flying back into the wall with Obi-Wan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan was frozen in shock. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. </em>
</p>
<p>Up. Get up!<em> He forced himself to his feet, igniting his saber. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Palpatine stood over them both, Anakin staring up at him in horror. The monster cackled again and with a speed nobody would’ve expected he turned his Sith lightening on Obi-Wan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was unbelievably painful; not just physically but he could feel the darkness squeezing his mind as he was lifted into the air and tossed aside again like a doll. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anakin my boy, see how weak they are?” he screeched madly, turning his lightening on Obi-Wan again. “They’re not strong like us” he gloated, pushing Obi-Wan further back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan twitched and screamed until no more sound came out whilst Anakin struggled to his feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“STOP! STOP IT!” Anakin finally gathered his wits. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan nearly passed out when the Sith dropped him for a second time. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“You are not strong enough to defeat me, my boy” Palpatine’s crooked deformed face smiled at Anakin. “We both know it” he taunted. “Embrace the power of the dark side and you </em>will<em> be unstoppable!” he creaked out. “The Jedi cannot teach you anything, you are beyond them Chosen One. We could have everything Skywalker, the whole Galaxy in our power!” he gave Obi-Wan’s semi-conscious form a savage kick. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment Anakin was completely still and Obi-Wa,n watching through blurry vision, for the first time ever he felt his faith in his friend falter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will NEVER join you” the young man finally ground out, pushing himself to his feet. Obi-Wan nearly wept in relief.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Palpatine scowled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So. Be. It.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With one hand he held Anakin pinned to the wall, and with the other he took out his commlink. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The time has come” he said slowly. </em>
</p>
<p><em>With a cruel, twisted smile he looked at them in turn before turning back to the image in front of him (Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Was that </em>Cody<em>?). </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Execute Order 66”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The trooper nodded once. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes my Lord.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He flickered out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will now witness the final destruction of the Jedi” Palpatine cackled again. “And the revenge of the Sith” he hissed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan groaned and tried to roll over, to communicate with Anakin in some way, to rally. He didn’t understand what was going on but as long as there was breath in their bodies they could continue. They were unstoppable. They were the team. He had to get Anakin back to his wife. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the world exploded.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darkness buffeted at him with renewed effort and the Force wailed and screeched in agony as thousands of lights in the Force were brutally snuffed out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard someone screaming and couldn’t tell if it was him or Anakin, completely incapable of any awareness besides the crippling pain of the deaths of his brothers and sisters throughout the Galaxy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He moaned and curled into a ball. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Above the din in the Force and the Sith Lord’s mad laughter he heard a yell. Lifting his head he watched in a daze as Anakin got to his feet, and a wave of power joined the melee in the Force. Another suffocating wave of darkness, which to his horror was coming from his best friend. His other half. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” he croaked out. Anakin turned frightening yellow eyes on him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, yes! Embrace your power, embrace the dark side!” Palpatine shouted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch, broken and bleeding on the floor as Anakin moved to strike the Sith down, both igniting their sabers. Crushing targeted darkness against the complete absence of light.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was like being in Hell. Caught between the two opposing forces Obi-Wan was trapped, crushed and pushed down by the darkness and the injury in the Force. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and he could feel blood running down his face as consciousness threatened to leave him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there was one thing he could do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With his last reserves of energy he summoned every ounce of love, pride, warmth and support he could, and shoved them down his bond with Anakin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young man turned yellow eyes on him, confused for a moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have already lost Skywalker” the Sith continued spitting venom. “You’ve already forsaken your Jedi teachings, you can never beat me boy. Join me, or be defeated” he threatened</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin turned back to the maniac in front of him, eyeing him for a moment over his saber before reaching out with one gloved hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a high pitched cry, and a strong gust of wind accompanied by an explosion of Force power. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then it all went black. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“General! General Kenobi!”</p>
<p>Kix looked up as the heartrate monitor went mental and to his horror his patient started seizing in the bed. He cursed.</p>
<p>“I need help in here!”</p>
<p>General Kenobi’s muscles jerked and went stiff in a near foetal position, eyes rolling back in his head. It took far too long for the right hypo to reach the CMO’s hands and with cool precision he injected his patient.</p>
<p>He and his team watched with bated breath as the General’s condition stabilized, and he relaxed again, breathing returning to normal and heartrate monitor going steady in comforting even beeps.</p>
<p>“Sir what happened?” A rare wide eyed shiny looked at him worriedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Private” Kix answered slowly, letting out a long breath. Stroking his Jedi’s hair back he sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But we’ll fix it” he promised them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I have been absolutely BLOWN AWAY by the response to this story so far, you guys are the greatest thank you so much for your comments and Kudos, you've definitely spurred me on with this! I've posted it anonymously because I wasn't sure it was any good or something I was going to continue, but I bloody well will now! :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet some old friends from the 212th and the 501st, and Obi-Wan finds a reason to stay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a very emotional and angsty chapter, but I promise after the next couple the whole feel of the story gets a lot softer and warmer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so comfortable. More comfortable than he could remember being in…a long time.</p><p>It was the first thought that floated across Obi-Wan’s mind as he gradually became more and more aware of his surroundings. He was lying on a soft mattress that seemed to be moulded to his shape, and he could smell the cotton fresh of the sheets. A warm, heavy blanket was pulled up to his face and the pillows under his head felt like clouds.</p><p>
  <em>What the hells?</em>
</p><p>It took him a moment of simply lying there exhausted before it all came back to him.</p><p>
  <em>The Medbay, The Fearless One. Right. </em>
</p><p>He suddenly felt a lot less comfortable.</p><p>Things were a lot clearer though, Kix must’ve eased off on the drugs.</p><p>Mentally gearing himself up to open his eyes and <em>stop being so useless</em> he paused when he heard a shuffle next to him, and reaching out with the Force ever so slightly, he froze. His heart felt like it gave a shuddering jolt.</p><p>
  <em>Cody</em>
</p><p>His eyes flew open of their own accord and he stared, motionless, at the familiar figure sitting in the chair next to his bed.</p><p>“General Kenobi” Cody breathed, his eyes going impossibly large. He leaned forward slightly and laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, as if reassuring himself he was real.  </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to move away from him or towards him, as images and memories flashed across his mind. The treacherous heartrate monitor next to the bed started beeping faster and faster.</p><p>“It’s alright Sir it’s me, I won’t hurt you.” He said, no doubt noting Obi-Wan’s struggle. “Nobody’s going to hurt you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan could do nothing but stare at him. He looked the same as the last time he had seen him, sharp eyebrows drawn in a concerned frown, scar above his eye twisting ever so slightly.</p><p>“Cody?” Obi-Wan whispered, shifting to reach out to him only to remember his immobile arm.</p><p>“No no Sir you just stay still” Cody instructed “KIX!” he yelled, and Obi-Wan was disgusted with himself for flinching at the unexpected noise.</p><p>“General its…” for a moment Cody looked a little lost. He swallowed thickly. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Before he could respond Kix quickly strode into the room.</p><p>“Sir you’re awake”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t take his eyes of Cody. Cody was here. His men, the 212<sup>th</sup> were here.</p><p><em>They were here. On the flagship of the Empire</em>. He felt a sudden panic squeeze his chest at the realisation.</p><p>
  <em>How could he have been so self-absorbed? </em>
</p><p>“Are you alright?” he struggled to sit up, turning to look at Kix. “And you?” he asked urgently.</p><p>Kix hurried towards him and Cody quickly jerked into action and stilled his movements again.</p><p>“General, Obi-Wan, we’re fine. I promise” Cody looked him directly in the eye, imploring Obi-Wan to believe him. Kix was on his other side, also gently pushing him down back against the pillows.</p><p>“Please just lie still General we’re safe”</p><p>He started at them both for a moment. None of this made sense.</p><p>“We’re fine” Cody re-assured him again. “We’ve been worried about you” he said softly. Obi-Wan found he couldn’t keep looking in his friend’s big brown eyes.  </p><p>“I’m sorry” he whispered, looking down at himself. He was. He’d left. He’d ran and he left his men to Force only knows what.</p><p>He remembered Master Yoda’s voice above the painful din in his head as he hid in the drains of the senate building, still in his medical tunic.</p><p>
  <em>“Run, you must. Find you, they cannot. Genocide, this has become.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The clones-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kill you, they will.”</em>
</p><p>So he’d ran.</p><p>He’d always been a coward, when it mattered.</p><p>Kix patted his leg gently.</p><p>“It’s alright Sir we have you back now. It’s all going to be fine.”</p><p>“How?” Obi-Wan asked. And he wasn’t even sure what he was asking. How were they safe? How were they here? <em>How was it all going to be fine?</em></p><p>The two men surrounding him exchanged glances.</p><p>“I know you want answers General, but we don’t have to do this now. You should just rest and focus on getting better.”</p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the soothing voice.</p><p><em>No. </em>He wasn’t going to just lie there like some pampered…guest? And just accept everything.</p><p>He made himself aware of his body. Some pain; his chest felt a bit tender and his left foot ached badly, he felt slightly nauseous and a bone-deep tiredness pervaded everything, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle</p><p>He needed to focus. To learn and understand, and to plan.</p><p>He wasn’t going to sit calmly at the heart of the Empire. He may be slightly battered and disorientated but he was a Jedi Master.</p><p>It was time he started acting like one.</p><p>“Tell me what happened” he opened his eyes and with a burst of determined strength fixed them coolly on Cody, who almost looked like he might snap to attention.</p><p>
  <em>Execute Order 66 </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan heard an echo in his head and the nausea grew. He resisted the urge to back down.</p><p>
  <em>No! He needed to know!</em>
</p><p>“Sir. We…” Cody started, and then for the first time in Obi-Wan’s memory, he faltered. “Our brothers…they…they turned Sir, on their Generals” Cody looked away from him, and the Obi-Wan felt a stab of guilt. He looked like it was physically painful to speak.</p><p>“Order 66” Obi-Wan mumbled.</p><p>Cody nodded wordlessly.</p><p>“It was a control chip in our heads Sir, since Kamino” Kix picked up the tale from his chair on the other side of the bed. “The order came through and we were…taken over.”</p><p>“<em>Vod</em> turned on our Generals, anyone considered to be a Jedi, and murdered them.” Cody explained, his voice hollow, trailing off to almost a whisper, his eyes fixed on the corner of the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan badly wished he hadn’t asked.</p><p>He’d managed to piece together the impact of Order 66, and the whole time he’d hidden, heartbroken and alone, he’d wished so badly for there to be a reason for the clone’s treachery, for their men to turn against them. Now he had it he thought he might be sick.</p><p>He said nothing, just listened to the painful pauses in between words and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>“We had no choice Sir. Some brothers tried to fight it. ” Cody said very, very softly. “They turned their blasters on themselves rather than kill their Generals” he paused, blinking rapidly. Obi-Wan instinctively moved towards him, shuffling in place and reaching out for him.</p><p>“As we would have done, had you been there Sir” he whispered, clinging on to Obi-Wan’s hand like a lifeline.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry General.”</p><p>
  <em>A control chip. In every single clone, since the beginning. They had no choice.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan began to feel a little dizzy. It answered so many questions. He could feel his busy mind start to work frantically to put the pieces into the puzzle before ruthlessly putting a stop to it. There would be time for that later. </p><p>
  <em>They had no choice</em>
</p><p>Cody was curling in on himself where he sat, his eyes filling with unshed tears and Obi-Wan felt his own doing the same. Emotion was thick in the air and his dear Commander’s abject horror and anguish was almost tangible in the Force. On the other side of him Kix wasn’t faring much better and the pressure of emotions from all sides was quickly becoming too much.</p><p>He refused to close his eyes against the onslaught. They deserved more than his cowardice. He looked at his friends, the men who’d saved his life more times than he could count.</p><p>“What…” he cleared his throat, but his voice still came out a cracked whisper. “How did it end?”</p><p>Cody wiped his eyes with his fingers quickly, and Obi-Wan knew he was frustrated with himself for the display. He squeezed the clone’s hand tighter.</p><p>“Emperor Skywalker was able to over-ride it once the Chancellor was dead” Kix picked up the tale again and Obi-Wan badly wished he could offer his other hand, still strapped across his chest.  Instead he settled for sending what little comfort he could in his weakened state through the Force.</p><p>“I’m so sorry General” Cody repeated and wiped quickly at his eyes again. Kix had balled his hands up in Obi-Wan’s blanket, his knuckles were white and his face unreadable. Sorrow radiated from them both.</p><p>Obi-Wan violently pushed his emotions and questions to one side again in the face of his unshakable troop’s sadness. </p><p>“It was Palpatine, Cody” Obi-Wan managed to pull himself together enough to look his friends in the eye, in turn. “Look at me, please” he said softly to Cody.</p><p>The emotional man shook his head and Obi-Wan felt his heart break all over again, for the thousandth time.</p><p>“Look at me Commander” he demanded.</p><p>Cody’s head snapped up automatically at the sharp command and Obi-Wan tugged him closer by the hand still held in his, with just a twinge of pain.</p><p>“It wasn’t you it was Palpatine” he repeated.</p><p>Cody said nothing, but a tear spilled on to Obi-Wan’s blanket and he couldn’t resist anymore. Kix let out a worried noise as he held his breath against the flare of pain in his ribs and the slight jostling of his foot, and with a little help from the Force he hauled the silent man against him. Pulling him close on the bed until he was cradling him against himself.</p><p>“It’s alright Cody, it wasn’t your fault” he murmured softly as he felt Cody quickly becoming overwhelmed by his emotions and he began sobbing against his chest.</p><p>On his other side he heard Kix abruptly pushing his chair back and moving to sit on the bed in the space near Obi-Wan’s feet, gripping the blanket again. Obi-Wan attempted to angle himself towards the other clone, wishing he was closer.</p><p>“I gave…I gave the order Sir. It is my fault” Cody whispered against him. Kix reached out and patted his brother soothingly on the leg.</p><p>“Nobody thinks that Vod”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>“No no” he said soothingly, “Palpatine gave the order and forced you to comply. It’s not your fault Cody.”</p><p>It was becoming easier to focus, as adrenaline and the need to do something awoke in his veins.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Cody wasn’t listening to him.</p><p>“I know you are” he let Cody continue to sob on his chest and fought back his own tears. “You don’t need to be.” Obi-Wan paused. “But I forgive you, my friend” he said quietly.</p><p>They lay like that for at least three or four minutes more, Obi-Wan making soothing noises and projecting acceptance into the Force, Cody lost in his pain lying half on top of him. Kix was keeping an eye on them both and looking less and less like he might punch something by the minute. Obi-Wan took deep steadying breaths.</p><p>“Sorry General” Cody finally said, thickly.</p><p>“Ssshhh its quite alright Cody” Obi-Wan murmured quietly, neither men moving. Obi-Wan could feel Cody’s heartbeat against his chest as his breathing gradually slowed down and the sobs turned in to sniffs.</p><p>It felt good, to be comforting someone, to be needed.  But if he thought he was tired before, he was absolutely exhausted now. It was getting harder and harder to hold on to wakefulness as his energies went in to soothing the two men around him and his own, confusing and almost overwhelming emotions, were giving him a headache.</p><p>Kix was gently and absently stroking his leg comfortingly, and despite the uncomfortable position and the many things he needed to think about and to say, he felt himself slipping in to sleep, unable to hang on any longer.</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-Wan woke a few hours later, to an empty room. A small, guilty, part of him was grateful for the solitude and he let out a quite groan. He felt like he’d been hit by a seederbus. Everything ached, and he shifted uncomfortably taking a deep, slow, centring breath.</p><p>He thought back to the revelations from Cody and Kix, processing their conversation again.</p><p>The Clones hadn’t betrayed them. They’d all been the victims of a plot years in the making, from the very first conception of the GAR. It was so much better than the scenarios he’d imagined since Order 66, but all he felt was sad and depressed.</p><p>
  <em>‘…turned their blasters on themselves.’ </em>
</p><p>Clones had died, Jedi had died, and for what?</p><p>Anakin had helped. <em>The Emperor</em>, he corrected himself, had managed to shut down or override the order somehow.</p><p>He really didn’t know what to do with that.</p><p>Why? Was it just care for the troops? The Jedi clearly stood between the imperial couple’s grab for power, why would he stop their termination? Was it pure sentimentality, or some ulterior motive?</p><p>Either way, it was becoming more and more apparent that all was not as he assumed.</p><p>He needed more answers and was terribly afraid of who he’d have to see to get them.</p><p>---</p><p>He must have drifted off again, as the next thing he was aware of was Kix standing over him, Cody dithering in the doorway.</p><p>“How are you feeling General” Kix asked, taking a quick look at the various machines he was hooked up to.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He said absently “’a little tired.” He added at the unimpressed look sent his way by the medic.</p><p>Kix gave a thoughtful hum.</p><p>“Yes I’m not surprised. We shouldn’t have overloaded you General I’m sorry” he said disapprovingly.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as vigorously as he was able.</p><p>“I needed to know.” He allowed his eyes to drift behind Kix and smiled thinly at Cody, still standing in the doorway, radiating insecurity.</p><p>“Hello there”</p><p>“General.”</p><p>There was a somewhat awkward pause. Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Could you come closer please? I don’t like shouting and as you can see, I’m not at my most mobile.” He said, attempting to add a layer of casual flippancy to his voice. It was amazing how quickly he slid back into the role of General Kenobi.</p><p>With a slight smile Cody moved to once again at the chair at the side of the bed.</p><p>“Sir, about last night”</p><p>Obi-Wan held up his good hand cutting him off.</p><p>“Thank you, Cody, I know it was hard. I’m sorry I asked you to do something so painful.” He paused, making sure to look his friend in the eye. “You are one of the bravest people I have ever known.”</p><p>Cody flushed a little and looked away, Kix gave a snort Obi-Wan didn’t understand.</p><p>He looked between them both.</p><p>“Can I see them?” he asked quietly. They knew exactly who he meant.</p><p>Kix’ expression softened.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a great idea Sir, not yet” he said calmly, and Obi-Wan was surprised to find he wasn’t terribly disappointed. “But” Kix hurried to continue “if you’re up for it, there is someone who would very much like to see you.”</p><p>“He was first in line after me when you were brought in” Cody said with a fond smile, and Obi-Wan knew instantly from that smile exactly who it was.</p><p>Captain Rex.</p><p>Whilst officially part of the 501<sup>st</sup>, the amount of joint missions and campaigns the two battalions went on meant that Rex had been a regular fixture in Obi-Wan’s life. There for everything from late night drinks and sabacc games to memorial services and midnight briefings right alongside Obi-Wan, Anakin and Cody. Obi-Wan knew Rex had provided a much-needed ear for both Cody and Anakin to bitch about his own “reckless” antics, and by the end of the war was one of the only people able to reign Anakin and Ahsoka in when necessary. His Grand-Padawan adored Rex.</p><p>He felt himself smile.</p><p>“Of course, send him in” he instructed, and sure enough a moment later the clone was striding into the room, helmet in hand, grinning down at him. Like Cody, he hadn’t changed a bit.</p><p>“General Kenobi, it’s good to see you” he greeted, positively beaming. Putting himself down in the chair next to Cody’s he casually draped an arm around the other man’s shoulders.</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked inwardly at the casual affection. Those two. Finally.</p><p>"Hello there Rex, it’s good to see you too” he said, and by Cody’s slight scowl he knew he hadn’t been able to fully reign in his smugness.</p><p>“How is he?” Rex looked directly over Obi-Wan’s head to Kix, standing on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Ah-“</p><p>“Not well but he’ll get better if he behaves himself.” Kix answered, without looking up from his chart.</p><p>“Good” Rex nodded, satisfied, ignoring Obi-Wan’s scowl.</p><p>“I know you’re not feeling great Sir, and this is all…a lot” Rex started. He glanced at Cody “It’s been a lot for all of us” he said, pulling the other man towards him slightly as he blushed a little “but the rest of the men say hi and send their good wishes. Whisk is making a lot of noise about Alderiniaan breakfast pastries and we’ve got a box of fancy tea on order” he said happily with a genuinely pleased smile.</p><p><em>Whisk.</em> He thought of the grumpy warm-hearted chef. <em>Tea</em>. He suddenly had vivid flashbacks to early mornings after late nights, various unnamed troopers pressing hot mugs into his hands as he passed.</p><p>There was a horrible moment where Obi-Wan thought he might cry. He swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Whisk is still around? Has his mood improved at all?” he was immeasurably proud of how steady his voice sounded.</p><p>Rex continued smiling.</p><p>“Oh yeah he’s still here, swearing like a spice smuggler and scaring the Nat Borns” Rex paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Most of the 212<sup>th</sup> and the 501<sup>st</sup> are still together. With you and General Skywalker away we managed to avoid hurting anyone.”</p><p>There was a painful silence. Obi-Wan studied the two men. Kix had now wandered off, satisfied he was ‘behaving himself.’</p><p>“You look well” he said, slightly surprised when it suddenly occurred to him. They looked better than they had during the war now that he thought about it.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>“Yeah” Rex affirmed. “The Emperor and Empress put the top scientists on it and managed to stop the rapid aging, even reverse it a bit” he said proudly.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Obi-Wan said, and he meant it.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin and Padme. Helping again.  </em>
</p><p>He dismissed the thought for later and looked at them both.</p><p>“I’m glad you all stayed together” he said, projecting his earnestness into the Force.</p><p>The two men looked at each other again.</p><p>“General we’re…we’re pretty much the only active vode now.” Rex’s voice was horse, brittle, all of a sudden.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before it hit him like a sucker punch.</p><p>
  <em>‘Turned their blasters on themselves’</em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry” he breathed.</p><p>Cody gave him a distinctly watery smile and Rex put a hand on the other man’s knee.</p><p>“The others Sir they…they struggled, after a lot of them had killed their <em>Jetii” </em>Cody paused. “We’ve been supporting them but…but it’s slow going.”</p><p>Beside him Rex sent a glance at Cody that was so full of love and protectiveness that Obi-Wan thought it was almost tangible, and his heart swelled.</p><p>His wonderful men, his troops, looking after each other and helping each other through what must have been the darkest of times.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>That should’ve been his job. And he’d left them.</p><p>“I’m here now” he said out loud. And he meant it. Whatever consequences that might bring he couldn’t run again, his men needed him.</p><p>“I’m here now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to put out a genuine, heartfelt thank you to everyone who has commented and Kudos'd on this fic. I've decided to commit to it seriously and put it under my own name (it was anonymous up until now) as it's quickly gone from a little experiment in a new style to something I'm really excited about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan sleeps some more, and we get a long awaited reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan didn’t think he slept this much when he was in the creche, never mind any point since then.</p>
<p>His waking hours were full of Rex and Cody bringing well wishes from the rest of the troops, or Kix popping in to sit on the end of his bed after poking and prodding him. The medic’s ministrations did appear to be doing some good; his arm had deemed healed enough to be set free and he was able to sit up more or less unaided, spending his days comfortably propped up on pillows, resting himself and his still-healing ankle.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had been encouraging Cody to open up to him again (in between teasing him over his new <em>cyare</em>), and whilst he didn’t learn much more, he was pleasantly surprised to find both his commander and the other two were rather more tactile than he remembered, sitting close and patting him on the leg or giving encouraging squeezes to his hands.</p>
<p>It was east to forget the perilous situation he was in. He had to keep reminding himself that there was every chance this was some kind of ruse to lull him into a false sense of security. Just because the Clones weren’t out to hurt him didn’t mean nobody else was, and he noticed all his attempts to bring up the Imperial couple were stonewalled.</p>
<p>It was very difficult to do anything about it though, when he kept (rather rudely, he acknowledged  guiltily) falling asleep in the middle of conversations. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It must have been the middle of the night, judging from the silence of the medbay, when something woke him.</p>
<p>The Force, buzzing with anticipation like it hadn’t in years, was a warning in his ears and falling back on old habits he concentrated on his shields and his breathing. Projecting a carefully crafted mask of sleep.</p>
<p>He lay still for a moment, straining his senses. There was someone there. He just couldn’t quite… make out….</p>
<p>“…doing much better, but I’m still hesitant Sir…”</p>
<p>“I know Kix I just can’t…much longer. He’s right here”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s breath faltered. His heartrate sped up and a wave of all-consuming panic crashed over him.</p>
<p>He knew that voice almost as well as he knew his own. It was the voice of his wildest dreams and his darkest nightmares, his constant companion for over fifteen years.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p><em>Open your eyes, open your eyes you coward!</em> His mind screamed at him as images formed in his head:</p>
<p>A happy, carefree face looking up at him from the training mats.</p>
<p>A tall, darkly clad figure stalking away from him on the bridge of The Negotiator.</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder gently removing bloodied armor in some dusty field.</p>
<p>Yellow eyes looking at the camera standing beside Padme as she took her new oath of office.</p>
<p>“I HATE YOU!” screamed as lava spewed around them both.</p>
<p>Dead children littering the temple corridors.</p>
<p>A black mask and a terrible painful wheezing.</p>
<p>
  <em>No that – that didn’t happen…did it? It was real but…but not?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop. No no no no no.</em>
</p>
<p>He resisted the urge to completely blow his cover and put his hands over his ears, some futile attempt to block out the images coming faster and faster. </p>
<p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p>
<p>It took every ounce of his self-control (or perhaps he had simply frozen?) to remain still. And though his breathing and heartrate fluctuated ever so slightly, decades of training meant he was able to wrestle himself under control.</p>
<p><em>In the moment </em>he reminded himself sternly. He <em>refused</em> to go to pieces when he needed to listen.</p>
<p>“…still asleep, I can feel him. Please, I want to be here when he wakes up.”</p>
<p>He knew that tone in his former charge.</p>
<p>“Sir I can’t allow it, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s heart soared at the medic’s determined tone, and the angry silence it was met with.</p>
<p>He almost daren’t breathe in the silence, imagining both of them staring each other down.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Anakin was the first to break, defeat colouring his tone. “I just wanted to check on him anyway.”</p>
<p>And then he felt it; nothing more than a whisper in the Force but an unmistakable one. Anakin’s Force presence brushed up against his own, so lightly and so gently it was almost invisible; a masterful display of control.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt tears come to his eyes, it was like coming home. Unconsciously he leaned into it, like a flower seeking the sun.</p>
<p>It was almost exactly as he remembered. A supernova muted by shields, still as bright as a star and as wild and lively as a leaf in the wind.</p>
<p><em>Almost,</em> as he remembered. There was something else there, something new. He actively tried not to frown as he resisted poking at the new, murky patches in the otherwise blinding signature before it hit him.</p>
<p>Darkness. Anakin had fallen, and the darkness had taken hold.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt numb.</p>
<p>“…he’s better. Thanks Kix”</p>
<p>Anakin’s voice snapped him out of his trance and Obi-Wan was a little surprised he had managed to fool him into feigning sleep.</p>
<p>“I promise Sir, as soon as I think he can handle it I’ll let you and the Empress know”</p>
<p>“I know you will Kix…”</p>
<p>The voices were getting distant now, obviously Kix was showing his Emperor the door, and when he heard no more soft voices Obi-Wan allowed himself to let out a deep shuddering breath.</p>
<p>He curled into himself as the images and visions returned:</p>
<p>Padme was dying</p>
<p>Mace Windu was thrown out of the window but…without hands?</p>
<p>Anakin and Padme were holding each other in the corridor looking to him for answers.</p>
<p>Anakin’s whole face was taken over by a wide grin as he pushed his Master into the sparkling pond below them, laughing as he went.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could hear Padme in the cockpit as he stayed silent, cramped in the storage area</p>
<p>
  <em>Memories. They were memories…but they weren’t? But they were!</em>
</p>
<p>Everything was so muddled, it weas exhausting and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted Anakin back with every fibre of his being, but he wanted him to stay away just as much.</p>
<p>It was some hours later when he managed to drift back to sleep, his pillow damp with frustrated and exhausted tears. His head achingly full and his heart painfully empty.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He was ready, the next morning, when Kix arrived with his breakfast.</p>
<p>Whilst the nights musings had worn him down, hearing Anakin’s voice again shattered any fantasy he had of this being simply another recuperation with his troops, and he was painfully aware he had been putting off the inevitable.</p>
<p>And so, with a small amount of intimidation and the tiniest hint of emotional blackmail, Obi-Wan had managed to convince Kix that it was time.</p>
<p>He was ready and he wanted to see them.</p>
<p>It had been as close to an argument as Kix would allow them to have, the medic’s professionalism taking over when he threatened to explode at his patient’s stubbornness.</p>
<p><em>No</em>, Obi-Wan wouldn’t see them one at a time, he would see them both. <em>No,</em> he wouldn’t wait another day he would see them now or Force help him he’d go and find them. <em>No</em>, he didn’t want anyone else in the room and <em>no</em>, he didn’t need any more time to prepare.</p>
<p>The only demand he would agree to is eating his full serving of porridge before Kix would arrange the meeting. He didn’t have much choice over that one and surprisingly enough, he was hungry.</p>
<p>He put the empty bowl on the side, still rather pleased at his range of movement, and took a deep, centering breath, attempting to reach the Force.</p>
<p>As was normal, now, he could only manage a light meditation for a short while before he ran out of energy, but it left him feeling bolstered and more alert at least.</p>
<p>He sighed looking down at himself. Not too different a scene from when he’d last seen the two of them.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt like he’d been run over by a speeder bus. Everything ached and his head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Opening his eyes he looked around again. He’d never been there before but from the décor and architecture of the room, as well as a small insignia on the corner of the light medical tunic he was wearing, pointed towards him being in the emergency clinic inside the Rotunda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He closed his eyes against the memory of the fight, reeling from the scattered and fuzzy memories of Mace Windu’s death and he and Anakin being thrown around like rag dolls.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked around again. There was not a soul in sight. More than odd, he found it downright earie that there were no Healers or Nurses pottering about, no other patients. But then again was this facility ever used?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pushing it away he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and taking some deep breaths. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anakin. Have to find Anakin. And Padme. He said he’d get Anakin back to Padme he had to find them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He reached out with the Force almost reflexively seeking his friend out, only to be hit by a wall of pain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan cried out and almost doubled over. Anguish, darkness and heartbreak surrounded him, pain and death crashed over him as he was hit by the void in the Force where his family usually were. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They must have failed. Sidious must have been victorious. This was the end of everything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why was he still alive? Where was Anakin? And Padme?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn’t find them in the mess that was the Force, and in self-preservation withdrew behind his shields. </em>
</p>
<p>Think. Mourn later, think. Now.</p>
<p>
  <em>If the Jedi were dying and Sidious was victorious then the only natural conclusion was that the monster had Anakin. </em>
</p>
<p>He needed to get out of here.</p>
<p>
  <em>He stood on shaky legs, unable to locate his clothes or his lightsabre he darted across the room and out the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Must remain unseen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keeping low and close to the wall he found the main nurses station, and an explanation for the lack of staff. Everyone seemed to be crowded in front of the holoscreen, positively gawping at it as it showed some reporter or other. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He dismissed it, he didn’t have time to catch up on the media’s version of events. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking advantage of their distraction he crouched behind the reception desk, reaching out to take some abandoned shoes in lieu of his own wayward boots before he would make for the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And we can see the Empress Elect making her way to the podium, after what has been the shortest transition on record in another unprecedented move Empress Amidala is accompanied by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s right Grun, yesterday’s press conference confirmed the former Jedi is, in fact, Empress Amidala’s husband and played a key role in the ending of the war. We’ve got a real power couple on our hands!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh and we’re about to get the official standing shot, look at them they’re quite the striking couple”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure are Grun, and for those wondering, Empress Amidala is wearing an antique headdress and a classically cut haute couture gown trimmed with…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan’s blood had turned to ice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He crouched there, behind the desk, one hand on the pair of shoes, pain in his legs forgotten as he froze in shock. </em>
</p>
<p>“Empress Amidala”</p>
<p>“Former Jedi”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no it couldn’t be. This wasn’t…they wouldn’t</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly. More slowly than he had ever done anything he rose from his crouch, peaking over the desk at the holoscreen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was Padme, standing tall and regal in the middle of the senate hall with the Orb of Peace in her hands and a sober expression, and slightly behind her and to the right, the tall dark figure of Anakin offering his support. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obi-Wan stared at them both. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They’d seized power. They were in charge. Sideous had been defeated, but what about the massacre he could feel had happened? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The camera panned around the cheering senate, zooming in for a close up of the triumphant couple and Anakin stared back, his face unreadable and his eyes flashing yellow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something hurt, deep within Obi-Wan’s chest something broke. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No” he blurted out, unable to keep his silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey there’s someone there!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d been spotted. Adrenalin burst into life within him and quick as a flash he grabbed the shoes and ran for the exit and into the corridor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could feel them behind him but they were no match for his speed, even in his current state, and with a few sharp turns he found the maintenance shaft. Piling himself inside he shut the lid behind him and clambered down into the darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>---</em>
</p>
<p>And that had been the closest he’d been to them for two years. Yoda’s instructions as he escaped the rotunda dictated his next move and he made it his mission to get as far away from them as possible. Miserable, hidden, but safe.</p>
<p>And he’d been so good at it; until now. </p>
<p>Though his grasp of the Force was ropey at best, when he tuned in to it he could feel Anakin and Padme coming closer and he had to work hard to maintain even breathing.</p>
<p>Closer. And closer.</p>
<p>He thought he might be sweating, and every few breathes the heart monitor he was still hooked up to would speed up before he could catch it.</p>
<p>He could hear them now, Padme’s soft murmurings and Anakin’s excited steps.</p>
<p>And then there they were.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>His first thought was that they looked good, both of them. Anakin’s boyish face had filled out a little since the hard days of the war, his pallor was healthy his eyes bright. Still favouring a darker look, the tailored black tunic emphasised his powerful build.</p>
<p>Padme swept in behind him, looking like she’s stepped out of a magazine, as usual. Not a hair out of place in her simple pulled back style, her plain blue dress sweeping the floor as she moved with her usual grace. Despite the nervousness written all over her face there was the usual determination in her eyes and in the set of her jaw.</p>
<p>Despite everything, it was good to see them alive, healthy and seemingly happy. He’d acknowledged long ago that there was a small part treacherous corner of his heart that would care for them no matter what.</p>
<p>Nobody spoke for a moment, the silence filled with tension whilst they drank each other in.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan” Anakin breathed, and just like that the spell was broken. The young man almost ran over to the chair at the side of his bed and reached for Obi-Wan’s hand.</p>
<p>Immediately Obi-Wan flinched back, his fight-or-flight reflex kicking in.</p>
<p>“Ani” Padme cautioned quietly, moving to stand next to her husband, one hand on his shoulder and her eyes on Obi-Wan’s face.</p>
<p>Anakin instantly pulled back, but there was no mistaking the hurt on his face as he did so.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan swallowed.</p>
<p>“Master it’s me” Anakin’s small voice almost broke him, and he caught the way Padme’s eyes filled with tears even as she attempted to smile reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Hello Obi-Wan, it’s alright, it’s us” she said opening her arms out in a welcoming gesture.</p>
<p>He shook his head, still staring at them. He couldn’t quite believe it was real. He didn’t know what he expected but they hadn’t changed at all.  </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan swallowed again, his voice was horse and cracked a little as he spoke.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin looked at him and Obi-Wan shifted on the pillows.</p>
<p>“You’re not…you’re not the same” he said, his voice no more than a whisper. They may look like them, but these were not his friends. His trusted confidant for bemoaning the state of the galaxy over a bottle of nice wine, and his best friend beside him for so many years, were gone.</p>
<p>“You…you fell, and murdered and you” he looked at Padme “you’re a dictator.” He felt only a small amount of guilt at the impact his words had but force they <em>deserved</em> it.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey hey” Anakin moved to take his hand once again but stopped himself in an awkward movement, betrayal and hurt all over his face. “We’re not, I promise. Please, do you really believe that about us?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan said nothing.</p>
<p>Padme brought her fingers to her lips and blinked rapidly. She turned away for a second, only to bring over the other chair in the room and sit down next to her husband.</p>
<p>“Ani, we need to start from the beginning.” She turned lovely brown eyes on him “Obi-Wan we’re nothing like that, Anakin has fallen but not…” she searched for the word “not properly.” She looked imploringly at her husband.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did fall” Anakin confirmed, looking away from them both. “But not...all the way.” He added quickly. “You brought me back.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan allowed the other man to grasp his hands this time as he continued his slightly rambling story.</p>
<p>“At that last second, with Sidious, all those feelings you…kind of pushed at me, they kept me from falling and I hung on.” Anakin cleared his throat. “I’m not a Jedi anymore, but I’m not a Sith. Master I’m not evil”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned at him, was it too good to be true? It didn’t make any sense. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, I felt you, I saw what you did, all those things, you killed so many!” his voice was no more than a whisper again as memories and visions rose to the surface once more.</p>
<p>Dead bodies of children, Mace out the window, Padme clutching her throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p>
<p>His head was pounding. It didn’t…it didn’t make any sense. He could feel Anakin squeezing his hand tighter.</p>
<p>Padme gasped</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan what are you talking about? He didn’t kill anyone, he wouldn’t!” she jumped to her husband’s defence, appalled.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan covered his eyes with his hand and clenched his teeth against the pain.</p>
<p>She was right, Anakin was his best friend, he wasn’t a murder. And Padme was <em>here</em>, alive and well. How…?</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan” Anakin’s gentle voice broke through the haze. “It’s alright” he said soothingly. Obi-Wan felt that familiar force signature slowly starting to surround him. Cutting through the noise and the pain and confusion, surrounding him in shining bright love that almost took his breath away.</p>
<p>“Angel, something’s wrong” he heard him say, quietly, as if very far away.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan I need you to look at me” Anakin said firmly, gently pulling his hand away from his eyes. “It’s alright, there now just look at me for a sec.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squinted through watery eyes at him.</p>
<p>“I think something’s wrong Master, I need you to let down your shields”</p>
<p>That was a big ask. He wasn’t about to let a Sith inside his head thank you very much, he wasn’t an idiot. But at the same time, he could feel the pressure from Anakin in the Force gently nudging against them.</p>
<p>He made a noise of protest.</p>
<p>“I know, I know but you have to Obi-Wan, I promise I won’t hurt you”</p>
<p>The presence in the Force became greater, and despite his reluctance the other man found a tiny crack in his shields, letting everything rush in, and Anakin with it.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut again, and felt a small, delicate hand slide into his where Anakin had let go.</p>
<p>“It’s alright Obi-Wan” Padme’s voice gently sending him off to oblivion was the last thing he heard as the unmistakable feeling of a sleep suggestion took hold, and everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait (again!) Thanks again for all your great feedback, you guys are amazing and a couple of people brought a few questions and points up that meant I had to do a wee bit of re-jigging my plan for this, please keep doing that this is evolving as we go on!</p>
<p>There's a sly reference in there, in one of Obi-Wan's fleeting memories, of Anakin shoving poor Obes into a pool. It's from my other story "Gratitude" :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan finds out what's been going on inside his head, finally leaves the med bay, and we learn that he will always forgive his grand-Padawan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For perhaps the thousandth time in his life, Obi-Wan awoke to find the messy curls and accompanying weight of Anakin Skywalker’s head in his lap.</p><p>Quite unconsciously, he smiled to himself, and moved one hand ever so slightly to pet at the dark blond hair.</p><p>He breathed out in the silence and made a quiet contented noise. </p><p>
  <em>This was nice. </em>
</p><p>“You’re awake”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open and he froze, Padme Amidala’s soft voice cutting through his daze. He looked up at her standing in the doorway, beautiful brown eyes filled with concern.</p><p>
  <em>Right. Imperial ship. Anakin &amp; Padme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the kriff went on last night?</em>
</p><p>He shifted and made to sit up.</p><p>“No no please” she said again in that same soft voice. She gestured to her sleeping husband with an unexpectedly wry smile. “He looks comfortable”.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed. All of a sudden feeling slightly ridiculous and strangely…awkward lying there in his sleep clothes petting Anakin as if he was a loth cat.</p><p>Padme took his acquiescence as an invitation and moved closer to occupy the chair on the other side of the bed to Anakin. He watched her move around the room with surprisingly less suspicion than he expected to. He was almost disappointed when she awkwardly aborted a jerky move that was clearly to take his hand.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>And wasn’t that the question?</p><p>He furrowed his brow. He felt…good? Well, perhaps not <em>good</em> but better. Definitely better. Looser somehow. He gave her a shaky half smile before he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, brushing against the Force.</p><p>And promptly falling headfirst into it.</p><p>He almost forgot to breathe when for the first time in years it rushed up to greet him like an old friend. It bubbled up around him in waves of light and joy, cocooning him in warmth and love.</p><p>He thought he heard himself gasp but couldn’t be sure over the almost overwhelming sensations around him. It was as if he’d been living in the dark and could finally see, or had been starving and was finally fed.</p><p>Padme’s worried voice, and a squeeze to his hand brought him back to her.</p><p>“…I call Kix? Obi-Wan can you hear me?”</p><p>It felt like a weight had lifted from off his chest – the anxiety and low level of panic that had been his near constant companion for the last two years had inexplicably left him.</p><p>“No no” his voice was scratchy and he still needed to take great gasping breaths as he worked to reassure her. “Apologies, I’m fine I just…It’s back” he attempted to explain, fully aware of the tears that had gathered in his eyes and quite unable to control his emotion.</p><p>The Force, his lifelong companion that he hadn’t even realised had deserted him until it was too late, was back. <em>He</em> was back. He could feel it thrumming under his skin, energy and strength.   </p><p>Padme smiled at him unsurely.</p><p>“Good” she paused again, “you’re sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled back at her, he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“Yes” he answered.</p><p>There was a strange moment, a heavy silence as they smiled at each other. For one split second Obi-Wan was transported to a half empty galley on a shiny Naboo Royal Starship, the air thick with…something.</p><p>Movement on his lap broke the spell.</p><p>“…’bi-One? Y’Ok?” Anakin asked groggily, groaning as he sat up. Hair messy and eyes glassy he looked, frankly, adorable.</p><p>“Hello, yes…thank you” Obi-Wan was annoyed when his voice came out stilted and wooden. The two of them looked at each other. “Are you alright?” he asked sincerely. He didn’t know what Anakin had done last night but it had clearly taken a toll. Obi-Wan suspected some kind of blockage had been removed. A blockage of nefarious origins.</p><p>The young man grinned at him. No doubt sensing the change in the Force around him.</p><p>“Yeah I’m alright” he said.</p><p>“Good”</p><p>“We’re all alright then” Padme confirmed, looking amusedly between them.</p><p>Nobody seemed to quite know what to say next.</p><p>“It was a barrier” Anakin blurted out after a moment, looking quickly between Obi-Wan and Padme.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you” he said again. He didn’t quite know where to look.</p><p>“Sidious?” he asked lightly.</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>He felt a little sick. Violated and sick.   </p><p>
  <em>How long has he been compromised? How deep had it gone? </em>
</p><p>His mind quietly reeling, they lapsed into silence again.</p><p>He was self-aware to notice though, that whilst questions were flitting around in Obi-Wan’s head instead of a tidal wave it was more a busy stream. The panic wasn’t there but the caution was; he was balanced. Just as a Jedi Master should be.</p><p>The Force around Anakin was murky and dark though. Padme was somehow the Empress, the Jedi were mere tiny flickers of light instead of the beacon they should be, and Ahsoka had knocked him out and tied him up.</p><p>Oh he had <em>so many</em> questions.</p><p>But none of them seemed appropriate now, he could<em> feel</em> how safe he was, lying in bed in pyjamas with the other two around him. It felt too intimate for that kind of talk.</p><p>But he didn’t know quite what to say. The heaviness in the air was back and the Force was absolutely no help in figuring it out.</p><p>Padme cleared her throat gently, coming to the rescue, as usual.</p><p>“I brought some clothes for you Obi-Wan” she reached into a bag and brought out a bundle of cloth and some boots “You’ll need to check with Kix perhaps, but at least you have something for when you feel up to it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart soared.</p><p>Actual clean, real people clothes.</p><p>“I had clothes” he pointed out, looking around. Padme nodded.</p><p>“I had them burnt.” She explained happily.</p><p>“That was…probably for the best”</p><p>Anakin chuckled.</p><p>Padme was reaching for something again and brought out a small leather bag.</p><p>“And some toiletries of course”</p><p>
  <em>Force what a woman.  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you” he said, pushing his appreciation at her in the Force before remembering she wouldn’t sense it.</p><p>They both smiled at him, Anakin patted him on the leg.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t look at him. He looked down at the items in his lap.</p><p>He shuffled a little, pushing himself to sit up straighter, startling the others.</p><p>“Well…I ah, think I’d rather like to make use of these right now” he said, trying to imply a gentle dismissal with his tone. He wanted to get up and he wanted them gone.</p><p>To his surprise Anakin frowned, and actually moved a hand to stop him.</p><p>“No, you’re not well” He said firmly.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Are you sure Obi-Wan?” Padme looked between them both.</p><p>“Yes I’m quite sure thank you” he answered tightly, frowning back at Anakin.</p><p>Nobody moved. Anakin’s hand on his chest grew firmer and the air seemed to crackle with tension.</p><p>“Anakin, let me go” he instructed firmly, looking at the gloved mechanical hand on his chest</p><p>“Obi-Wan, you need to let us – and Kix - look after you” The younger man was scowling, frustration (and…fear?) was leaking into the Force. Obi-Wan felt it against his shields and could feel his own temper spiking.</p><p>“Now Ani -“ Padme had a note of caution in her voice.</p><p>“I know how I feel, and I am <em>ready </em>to get up.” Obi-Wan felt his voice getting stronger and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“No! You need to stay here!” Anakin was raising his voice now, anxiety filling the Force around them and to Obi-Wan’s abject horror, his blue eyes flashed a sickly yellow.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself recoiling with a sharp intake of breath at the sight, instinctively throwing his shields up around himself and the nearest non-Jedi; Padme.</p><p>Anakin gasped and made a distressed noise when he sensed the move, instantly snapping out of whatever frenzy he had worked himself into and backing off lightening quick.</p><p>“I…Obi-Wan I’m…I’m sorry”</p><p>To his credit, the young Emperor looked horrified, Padme had clasped her hands over her mouth worriedly.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, his lips a tight line, not trusting himself to speak. He looked at the clothes in his lap, feeling the other two looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>Go away! Please!</em>
</p><p>He knew he was projecting and he didn’t care. He wanted them gone.</p><p>“Anakin, it’s time we left” Padme said politely as she stood up.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry” Anakin repeated in shock as his wife all but pulled him from the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-Wan sat in the silence, carefully getting his heart rate and breathing under control and wiping sweat from his brow.</p><p>He’d known for two years that Anakin had fallen. He’d seen the yellow of his eyes that first time on the holoscreen and in his nightmares many times after. But being confronted with it was…something else.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>It hurt to know his best friend, the man he’d trained, was no longer a Jedi. Was no longer solidly <em>good</em>.</p><p>Calming down a little, he pulled himself together and did what he always did when he was in pain, and for the first time in two years; he meditated, fully and completely falling into the Force.</p><p>Floating along the currents of calm, immersing himself in the flow of all things, helped immensely as it always had.</p><p>Kix’s presence drew him out of himself Force knows how much longer later, bolstered and stronger.</p><p>He braced himself for a fight as the medic took a tentative step towards him.</p><p>“Commander Kix” Obi-Wan greeted, watching his eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise at the use of his rank. Good.</p><p>“General” Kix looked like he wanted to salute “You met the Empress and Emperor” he stated politely.</p><p>Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I did, we had a productive chat and the Empress was kind enough to bring me some clothes.” He replied pleasantly. “If you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest refresher with a shower, I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Kix looked at him. Looked at the clothes, and then looked back at the determination in his General’s face.</p><p>“Of course Sir, let me help”</p><p>---</p><p>Scruffy, was the word that sprung to mind as Obi-Wan stared at himself in the ‘fresher mirror. He’d managed to avoid his reflection long enough to get in and out of a leisurely shower, and steadfastly ignored the state of his too-thin body as he dressed in the comfortable, well-fitting clothes. </p><p>It was harder to ignore the man in the mirror as he dragged a comb through his hair. It was way too long, reaching down past his shoulders. His beard too was all over the place; the nurses had done their best but that too was a little long and the lines were messy.</p><p>He tutted as he rummaged in the little bag of toiletries, emptying it of a dozen little bottles that were utterly alien to him.</p><p>
  <em>'Beard Oil'. What in the hells is that? ‘Texturising spray’. Texturising cannot be a real word. 'Volumising mouse'. No thank you this is quite enough hair. </em>
</p><p>His internal grumbling came to a halt when he produced a hair tie, a beard trimmer and what he hoped was aftershave (‘<em>Gentlebeings grooming scent’) </em>and he set to work. It took longer than he’d like, but between navigating the various lotions and tonics, his intermittently shaking hands, and the time it took working out how to get his hair stuffed into a bun at the back of his head, it was a miracle he made it out of there before bed time. </p><p>It was only as he was stepping out of the bathroom that he realised he hadn’t actually thought beyond ‘get out of bed and attempt to look semi-human again’. He had no idea where to go next.</p><p>He stood awkwardly in the medical ward, wishing he had large sleeves to hide his dithering hands. Instead he had a soft dark blue sweatshirt. A million times better than the healers tunic but not quite what he was used to.</p><p>“General?”</p><p>He whirled around at the familiar voice to find Cody and Rex waiting for him. Suddenly feeling quite self-conscious (a feeling he imagined he would need to get used to in this unnatural new world in which he found himself) he spread his arms and smiled a little.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>Rex let out a low whistle and looked him up and down rather brazenly. Cody whacked him on the arm.</p><p>“Very nice Sir” He commented.</p><p>“Love the hair”</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted when Rex received another whack from his partner.</p><p>“What? <em>Obviously</em> it’s not as good as yours cyare”</p><p>“Oh shut up”</p><p>Their antics cheered him up immensely, and their happiness was lighting up the Force around them.</p><p>“Thank you very much” Obi-Wan gave a grateful nod before looking around unsurely. “I’m afraid I’m not quite sure of what to do with myself” he admitted, not particularly enjoying the way troopers were stopping to stare at him.</p><p>“Of course General, the Empress has prepared a cabin for you, if you’d like to head there for a start?”</p><p>Letting the other two lead the way he found himself tuning out as they wandered, the corridors looking exactly the same as all the other Star Destroyers he’d ever been on. The same as <em>The Negotiator</em>, filled with the same faces.</p><p>It was unnerving. Almost as unnerving as the salutes and snaps to attention that greeted them every step of the way through the ship.</p><p>Obi-Wan wished he could tell them to calm down. Give them an easy smile and a roll of his eyes as he told them to knock it off.</p><p>But he couldn’t. Everything was different now.</p><p>Almost everything.</p><p>He snapped his eyes from the floor the minute he sensed her, tentative and nervous, coming towards him.</p><p>The clones gave shouts of surprise as an orange, white and blue blur rushed in between them, falling to the floor at Obi-Wan’s feet.</p><p>He let out a startled noise and froze, looking dumbly at the form of Ahsoka on the floor in front of him.</p><p>“Ahsoka…?”</p><p>“Master” she replied, keeping her forehead on the floor, her legs bent under her in what Obi-Wan finally registered was a formal kowtow of apology. A move rarely seen; it was reserved for the most revered of Masters and the most grave of occasions. Obi-Wan himself had only performed it once, to Master Yoda when he’d returned from Melida/Daan.</p><p>He stared down at her in shock.</p><p>“Padawan” he whispered. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Padawan, please” he put a hand on her shoulder and drew her up.</p><p>She stood gracefully, but didn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“Master I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He looked at her. <em>Padawan</em>. She wasn’t a Padawan anymore, hadn’t been for a long time. She was an independent person, a woman who had chosen her own destiny and grown up in the years they’d been apart.</p><p>The top of her montrals reached above his head, and her features had sharpened, but no matter the circumstances or location, she’d always be his feisty, energetic, Grand-Padawan.</p><p>He’d let her down. They all had. But reaching out to her in the Force he detected no changes in her sunny-bright presence.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t hurting her, that much was certain, and he felt no further danger from her in the Force.  </p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>“You have honed your hunting skills.” He said drily, resisting the urge to rub his head. She smiled a toothy, wide smile back at him, and he knew what was going to happen a split second before he received an armful of emotional togruta.</p><p>“Oof”</p><p>He staggered back a little. As with everything she did, Ahsoka put all her effort into her hugs and had launched herself at him, clinging on like a distressed tooka.</p><p>And Obi-Wan clung right back. He breathed her in and held on, she was here with him, solid and safe. Their Force presences brushed up against each other fondly. </p><p>
  <em>Force he’d missed her.</em>
</p><p>When they finally broke apart, he had a lump in his throat and found himself rapidly blinking away tears.</p><p>They both gave a little chuckle and Obi-Wan noticed they had gathered rather a crowd. All it took was a quick glance to Cody and they were being shepherded away, continuing their journey.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here” she breathed, taking him in. “I- I wanted to come visit you but Kix wouldn’t let me, and Skyguy had me cleaning the engines by hand” she had the grace to flush a little and looked away from him again. “Apparently I overdid it a bit. Bringing you in.”</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted at the understatement of the century.</p><p>“Perhaps a little” he admitted, projecting humour into the Force to set the tone. He had no idea why she’s been instructed to abduct him, but she was only following orders.</p><p>“Sorry again. They were both really pissed at me about it, if it helps” she chirped.</p><p>“Language” Obi-Wan corrected automatically. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she grinned, not breaking his gait or changing his mild, light tone.</p><p>“So you’ve been with them long? Here?”</p><p>
  <em>By choice?</em>
</p><p>He was burning to ask the question, but so conscious of their surroundings.</p><p>The Force was telling him she was safe and well, but he had been fooled before. He needed to hear her say it.</p><p>“Master, I’m fine. I promise.” Of course, Ahsoka Tano read him like a book. </p><p>They came to a stop outside a set of doors. His cabin, he supposed. She turned to him.</p><p>“This whole thing” she gestured to the ship around them “It’s not what you think, we’re the good guys” she turned large blue eyes on him imploringly.</p><p>He regarded her critically for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Could that possibly be true?</em>
</p><p>“Here we are General, you should have everything you need in here. We’ll leave you to it” Rex was gesturing inside as Cody opened the door. Cody was giving him Big Concerned Eyes, obviously reluctant to leave him alone.</p><p>Obi-Wan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>“Thank you Cody. Rex” he nodded.</p><p>Peering into the dark room he looked questioningly back at Ahsoka. They had much to discuss.</p><p>“Right behind you Master” She confirmed, as she followed him into his new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time I think about packing this story in (It's SO much more plot than I'm usually comfortable with) I get more great comments spurring me on. Thanks so much for being my cheerleaders guys! Really hope you liked this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan enjoys his new digs, and we get more explanations over an awkward dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan stepped through the doorway and into ‘his’ quarters, only to freeze where he stood. Ahsoka bumped into the back of him with a muffled noise of surprise.</p>
<p>The rooms (plural, he noted) were…well, luxurious was one word for it. Ridiculous was another.</p>
<p>He gazed around incredulously. This<em> couldn’t</em> be a cabin on a star cruiser; For one thing it was huge. Obi-Wan had vivid memories of barely avoiding bumping his shins against everything when he crammed his whole life into his cabin aboard The Negotiator. Not so anymore. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be two cabins knocked together, and absolutely stuffed with soft furnishings.</p>
<p>There were fluffy rugs on top of a thick pile carpet, long curtains over the porthole swept the floor and against one wall was a huge bed absolutely piled with cushions and pillows, and what looked like the softest fleecy blankets.</p>
<p>He gazed around as he shuffled slowly further in. He could see into the other room, where the kitchen remained the same size (tiny) but it contained a large sofa (and yet more cushions) and a bookcase filled with actual books. His fingers itched towards them automatically.</p>
<p>Everything was clearly of the highest quality, and the whole picture was aggressively tasteful.</p>
<p>A low whistle from Ahsoka shook him out of his daze.</p>
<p>“Wow!” the young woman marvelled. “I got screwed!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her.</p>
<p>“Yes it’s quite…” he trailed off as he caught sight of the small but sleek and modern fresher. “It’s a lot.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka was already noseying around, examining the various cushions and throws whilst Obi-Wan stuck his head inside the wardrobe, apparently fully stocked with tunics of various blues and greens, dark trousers and black boots. </p>
<p><em>Hmmm</em>.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He shut the door and perched awkwardly on the sofa on the other side of the room, patting the bed as he went.</p>
<p>It was as soft as it looked. For some reason that was annoying.</p>
<p>Ahsoka flopped down next to him.</p>
<p>“We’re not in the Temple anymore” she said, sending him an impressed smile. Obi-Wan felt his heart clench a little.</p>
<p>It had been years since he’d thought about his cosy, slightly battered, temple flat. Even longer since he’d been there. By the end of the war he spent so little time in the Kenobi/Skywalker rooms that it barely classed as home, but it had been for many years. For him and Qui-Gon, then he and Anakin, and then when Ahsoka came along they hadn’t bothered to move just adapted; the teenager nesting on the sofa or in Anakin’s bed while he squashed in with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>He had good memories of that flat. Of home.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat when he noticed Ahsoka looking at him worriedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn, he must have zoned out. </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you miss the Temple?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Ahsoka paused biting her lip thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah” she admitted. “I do sometimes.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. He turned to look her in the face and steeled himself.</p>
<p>“What happened to them Ahsoka?”</p>
<p>She was silent for a moment, looking away from him.</p>
<p>“They’re still out there” she said. And he was surprised at the bitterness in her voice. “Hiding.” She nearly spat the word.</p>
<p>He stared at her, hardly daring to breathe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still out there. They were alive!</em>
</p>
<p>She looked up at him slowly and very tentatively, she placed a small hand on his knee.</p>
<p>“A lot of them didn’t make it” she said sadly. “I’m sorry”</p>
<p>He nodded his head jerkily, starting to feel sick again. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to shake her for more information or to run far away and never know.</p>
<p><em>Yoda, Bant, Mace, Quinlan, Plo, Depa, Kit. </em>It seemed like a thousand names and faces flashed through his mind.</p>
<p>“I don’t know too much of the specifics” she pushed apology at him in the Force “but I know most of the high council didn’t make it. They” she paused and cleared her throat “they were with their troops.”</p>
<p>The hand on his knee squeezed a little.</p>
<p>He nodded, numbly, mildly surprised he didn’t have a stronger reaction.  </p>
<p>“But Master Bant made it” she smiled at him a little and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p>
<p><em>Bant. </em>Thank the Force for small mercies, his oldest friend was still alive.</p>
<p>“And Yoda” Ahsoka continued, but the bitterness was back, and her Force signature clouded with anger.</p>
<p><em>Master Yoda!</em> His first ever teacher and the symbol of the Order for decades.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, willing unexpected tears away as he released his emotions into the Force.</p>
<p>“Where are they?” he asked quietly, looking at her hand on his knee.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Ahsoka shook her head “after Sidious…the survivors they, they’ve left.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned.</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean they left?”</p>
<p>Ahsoka looked at him unhappily and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Apparently they want nothing to do with the Empire and they’ve left. Hidden themselves away and turned their back on the Galaxy.” Her tone of voice told him exactly what she thought of that.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s mind was reeling. That couldn’t be true, they were Jedi, they <em>existed</em> to help people.</p>
<p>It didn’t make any sense. He stared at the bookshelf in front of them.</p>
<p><em>His family were alive.</em> He should be happy, but he realised with a start that the feeling creeping into his stomach was disappointment.</p>
<p>His friends, his mentor, had been alive and out there the entire time he was hiding. Traumatised and alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>They hadn’t come for him. </em>
</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and reached for the Force; immediately it wrapped itself around him.</p>
<p>He was disappointed with himself for his selfishness.  They’d obviously had more important things to do than waste time looking for him, especially when he was tainted so.</p>
<p>He breathed out.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to them” he said firmly to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“Padme is the only one who can speak to them. She has the codes.” She shook her head again “they don’t want to hear from any of us.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded slowly. There was sadness in her voice now, and he leaned in ever so slightly to bump her shoulder with his.</p>
<p>“Master” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes Ahsoka” he was nearly whispering now, suddenly feeling so alone.</p>
<p>“Do you want to meditate?”</p>
<p>He smiled at his grand padawan as they slid off the couch and onto the floor.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was a little embarrassed at how much he enjoyed sleeping in the huge luxurious bed. Aside from the occasional lucky mission where he managed to snag decent quarters, he was used to the most basic of accommodations, and it had always suited him fine.</p>
<p>Apparently, he hadn’t known what he was missing out on.</p>
<p>That first night he’d fallen into bed after meditating, exhausted and sore on the inside and out, he’d snuggled down into the many soft blankets and had slept for ten hours.</p>
<p>Ten hours! He hadn’t even known that was possible without the help of medication.</p>
<p>A day of chatting with the clones and Ahsoka, meditation, reading, a check-up from Kix, and he was waking up the next morning for much of the same.</p>
<p>It was…weird. His every need was catered for, right down to his favourite desserts and a ludicrously comfortable pair of slippers.</p>
<p>He knew he was doing it again though. Living in a dream world where everything was fine and he was back with his beloved troops with his best friend not far off.</p>
<p>He could feel them; a niggling pull in the back of his mind and a sort of, longing, hitting him every so often in the Force. Not just Anakin but Padme too was broadcasting a want and a clear desire to see him, when he tuned in to her presence.</p>
<p>He caught himself doing it every so often, like poking at a sore tooth, just gently tuning in to both their bright, dangerous, presences in his quiet moments.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p><em>No</em> <em>that wasn’t right</em>, he knew what he had to do, he wanted to speak to his family. And to do that he had to talk to Padme. And to do <em>that</em> he needed to meet with both of them.</p>
<p>Rex, to his credit, didn’t treat his request as anything out of the ordinary when Obi-Wan asked him to arrange a meeting, and that very evening the Jedi found himself preparing for the most nerve-wracking dinner of his life.</p>
<p>He tugged at the impeccably tailored tunic he’d found in the wardrobe one more time, and ran the comb through his hair again.</p>
<p>He scowled at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Kenobi, stop acting like a teenager. Its dinner with old friends. Pull yourself together. </em>
</p>
<p>Old friends.</p>
<p> His internal monologue trailed off. <em>Old friends…captors…pursuers…family…comrades…rulers</em>.</p>
<p>He suddenly had way too many feelings.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his door chime rang</p>
<p>“Are you ready Sir?”</p>
<p>Pushing it all to the side he squared his shoulders.   </p>
<p>“Yes of course. Lead on Rex.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Reinforcing his mental shields once again, more to keep their presences out rather than his own feelings in, Obi-Wan steadfastly ignored the pleased jolt somewhere deep in his stomach when he was greeted by Padme’s beautiful smile and Anakin’s wide grin, stepping into yet another opulent and tasteful room.</p>
<p>There was soft music playing somewhere, an ornate tablecloth under candlesticks, two glasses and half a dozen forks per plate.</p>
<p>“Hello there.”</p>
<p>He didn’t quite know what to do with himself.</p>
<p>Politely ignoring how strained his words sounded, they both waved him over to the table.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling Obi-Wan?” Padme enquired conversationally, placing a bread roll on his plate as he sat down.</p>
<p>“Do you like your room? It’s massive isn’t it?” Anakin joined in enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded silently, their excited energy jarring with his nervousness and unease.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a specialty soup to start-</p>
<p>“No hoi broth, obviously-“</p>
<p>“And then nerf burgers –“</p>
<p>“<em>Deconstructed </em>nerf burgers, because Padme’s a snob”</p>
<p>“I am not!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan starred at them, talking over each other and so eager to engage him. As if this was some kind of celebration, any other happy reunion.</p>
<p>He was starting to feel ill again. </p>
<p>“I don’t…” he cleared his throat when the words came out horse. They froze to look at him “What are you doing?” he asked with a slight shake of his head.</p>
<p>The atmosphere immediately plummeted, a tense awkwardness that more matched his mood. Good. He didn’t have it in him to pander to them; the <em>Emperor</em> and <em>Empress</em>.</p>
<p>“We’re just having dinner Obi-Wan, we were so pleased when you asked.” Padme looked down at the table in dismay “I’m sorry is this…is this a bit much? We can have something else, Force I knew we should’ve gone with something more casual-“</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head and gathered himself.</p>
<p> <em>What were they thinking? That he was just going to…play house with them?</em></p>
<p>Frustration bubbled up inside of him.</p>
<p>He pushed his plate, and the bowl of soup that had just been served in the awkward silence after his question, away.</p>
<p>“I would like to speak with the rest of the Jedi. Please.” He said, simply and firmly. “I know some survived and if you would be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>The wave of disappointment he picked up in the Force was completely baffling to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did they think he would do? Stay here? </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t miss the way Anakin’s face darkened, but Padme recovered impressively quickly.</p>
<p>“Of course, I will set it up as soon as possible” she assured him, the epitome of class. “That’s not a problem Obi-Wan, I’m sorry for not offering earlier.”</p>
<p>“If they even take the call” Anakin spat with a sudden burst of, weirdly possessive anger, in the Force.</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Padme scalded sharply. “I’m sure they’re going to be so pleased to hear from you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Padme that’s very kind of you” Obi-Wan answered politely.</p>
<p>There was another beat of silence before Anakin gestured once again to the soup.</p>
<p>“I did mean it you know, before” he smirked a little “I may not be a Jedi anymore but I’m not a murdering lunatic. The soup isn’t poisoned.”</p>
<p>The Force prodded at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p><em>Now is the time</em> it whispered, and leaning into it he felt energy and support he didn’t possess.</p>
<p>“You’ve fallen.” he said flatly, happy with how strong he sounded, even as the words broke his heart a little.</p>
<p>Padme took a deep breath and frowned, but Anakin put a hand on her arm.</p>
<p>“It’s fine” he said quietly, a softness in his eyes as he looked at her and then at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, at least not properly” the young man shrugged “I’m not a Jedi, I know, but I’m not a Sith, I promise” he leaned towards Obi-Wan with an intense look. “I’m just something in the middle.” He paused. “I think I always have been. I’ve never been as light as you, you’re…blinding” he finished softly.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked away from the intense eyes locked on his, suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious once again.</p>
<p>“No, you’ve never been dark” he corrected quietly. Anakin smiled but said nothing.</p>
<p>“Everything he did, he did for us Obi-Wan” Padme spoke for the first time. “He saved everyone, saved <em>you</em>, and beat Palpatine.”</p>
<p>“I needed to do it” Anakin took over once again, with more confidence. “I couldn’t have beaten Sidious as a Jedi and I couldn’t watch…watch him hurt you” he finished, sending sincerity into the Force around them. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say. It all made an upsetting amount of sense.</p>
<p><em>Couldn’t watch them hurt you. </em>Was it him? Was he the reason Anakin fell? Panic and guilt started to claw at him, and he ruthlessly squashed the feelings.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that. Not for me.”</p>
<p>To his surprise Anakin let out a bark of laughter.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled a little, and leaned forward to match her husband’s body language.</p>
<p>“Did you want Palpatine to win, to take over everything?” she asked, large brown eyes flitting between the two men. “Anakin saved us both from a fate worse than death.” She declared. Looking back to Obi-Wan she continued. “He’s a good man, I promise. Sometimes a little possessive, but we’re working on it. He’s a good man. A loving man” she explained, daring him to disagree.</p>
<p>He didn’t. In any shape or form Anakin Skywalker was made of love down to his very core.</p>
<p>“I’m fighting the dark Obi-Wan, I swear. Most of the time I’m winning.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was exhausted. The sheer relief he felt, at knowing Anakin, <em>his</em> Anakin, was still there was enough to knock the breath out of him.</p>
<p>But he wasn't quite done.</p>
<p>
  <em>In for the dip, in for the dive</em>
</p>
<p>“What about you?” he asked, turning calmly to Padme. “Empress.” </p>
<p>Her eyes flashed at the title, and for the first time ever he thought he detected a hint of annoyance from her.</p>
<p>“I had to. It was the best thing for the Galaxy.” She held up a hand to pre-empt his protest. “I know how it looks, I know” she assured him. “But with Palpatine gone we didn’t have time for bureaucracy, we needed to fill the power vacuum and end the war.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“No time for democracy?”</p>
<p>She did glare at him that time.</p>
<p>“I could have waited; had the speaker call a vote, re-call absent senators and wait for nominations, give the Banking clan or Palpatine’s cronies time to seize power” she allowed. “But people were suffering and dying, and I had to do something and prevent the war from being needlessly dragged on” Her gaze never faltered “Lives are more important than principles.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had a sudden and intense flashback to a young Queen scaling a building, blaster in hand taking back her throne with that same look in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!”</em>
</p>
<p>He said nothing, breathing slowly and allowing the Force to bolster him.</p>
<p>It made an alarming amount of sense.</p>
<p>To his surprise Padme leant across the table and took one of his hands in hers imploringly, and he was chagrined to feel a flush creeping up his neck at the attention.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t what I want. As soon as we’re done cleaning up Sidious’ mess and the Galaxy has recovered from everything I’ll step down. I won’t hold on to power a second longer than that.”</p>
<p>Force help him, he believed her. There was no hint of a lie in the Force, and aside from that, he knew the Padme he’d known and come to care for over the years was still in there, and he believed <em>her.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah as soon as we can we’re going to give it all up” Anakin jumped in again, his eyes lighting up with excitement “all of this” he gestured at the ship around him. “We’re going to go back to Naboo, to the lake country. No pressure, no governing, no galaxy changing decisions. We’re going to just…live.” He explained with the grin sneaking back onto his face.</p>
<p>Padme turned her large brown eyes on him again, seemingly about to say something else but stopping herself with a jerky motion and let the silence bleed for a moment. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His mind was reeling and once again the tension in his head had given way to the start of a vicious headache. He was exhausted and the smell of the soup, cooling rapidly in front of him, was making him feel slightly nauseous. On autopilot he didn’t manage to stop himself from reaching up to rub at his head and close his eyes for a moment, before catching himself.</p>
<p>The effect on his dining companions was instantiations.</p>
<p>They were both instantly alert, matching expressions of concern and Anakin made to stand up.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Obi-Wan” Padme said in dismay “this was supposed to be a nice dinner.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat and schooling his features.</p>
<p>“I’m fine” he said, sitting up a little straighter.</p>
<p>Anakin, predictably, rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan scowled.  </p>
<p>“Let us take you back, we’ll get something you can eat later” he said, standing up and hesitantly placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I can get there on my own” he said, the pain in his head intensifying.</p>
<p>“Of course you can” Padme was on his other side now, outnumbering him. “But we want to help, if that would be alright?”</p>
<p>He swallowed.</p>
<p>“We don’t want to hurt you, we just want you safe and well” Anakin said gently, pulling him up and stabilising him when Obi-Wan’s legs wobbled slightly.</p>
<p>“You put a bounty on my head” he accused, distantly alarmed that the words came out horse. He really was so tired, and his head was killing him.</p>
<p>“OK we may have gone a bit overboard on that one” Anakin admitted</p>
<p>“Only to get you back, the orders were to bring you in alive and unharmed” Padme explained defensively, slipping in to place on his other side as the three began to walk out of the room and towards Obi-Wan’s rooms.</p>
<p>“Could’ve made that clearer” Obi-Wan muttered, none the less allowing them to steer him along.</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I’ve had words” Anakin said darkly. “And Ahsoka is grounded until she’s thirty.” He growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My WORD this chapter kicked my ass, I wrote as far as the dinner bit and then gave up for a month or so! It was, as always, all your lovely comments that spurred me on to pick it up again. Really hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>